In The Teacher's Library
by Hermione's Equal
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend the summer before seventh year begins at Hogwarts, trying to discover the way to defeat Lord Voldemort. AN: Quite a vague summary... but I don't want to give it all away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Retreat **

"We all need to be touching!" Snape snarled as Harry's attempts at jinxing him flew overhead and ignited the dark forest in a faint glow.

"Where are you taking us?" A fierce, raspy voice spoke over the crashing of failed curses.

"Ask later, grab on!" Snape thought intensely and instantaneously he landed hard onto the wet, and extremely calm, grass of Spinner's End.

"What are we-" The voice rasped but was cut off prematurely. Severus Snape's long spider-like fingers wove around his wand as he cast an extremely complex spell. The eyes of the death eaters surrounding him misted over as they were lulled into a dream state.

"Apparate away! They will all believe you are dead!" With a distinct pop Draco vanished from out of sight. Like someone had poured a vat of ice over the group panting before Severus, they all snapped back to reality.

"Before you ask any questions, I need to go and inform Narcissa. Apparate back to the Dark Lord, tell him the good news." The group looked around briefly and suddenly many pops were heard.

One more crack was heard and a very frightened looking, young man stood before Severus. His sleek blonde hair was matted in front of his face.

"What did you just do?" He asked in fear. "How am I going to live now?" Draco had tears streaming his face.

"You're just lucky that the fools out there were stupid enough to believe that I could live whilst you die. I took the unbreakable vow to protect you." Severus scoffed in ridicule.

"You really killed him. He's dead!" Draco looked terrified.

"We have to get to your mother before the idiots tell the Dark Lord that I am still alive and you are not; he knows of the vow I made and he isn't as stupid. We have to escape and we have to hide."

"Where are we supposed to hide?" He said, the usual sneer making a comeback. "We have more than a dozen death eaters looking for us."

"I've got it planned. Let's find your mother."

"She's at home." Draco quickly reached for Severus' hand and apparated him to the entrance of his home.

"What was that for? I know how to apparate."

"Only Malfoy's can apparate to the doorstep, hurry!" He ushered him quickly up to Narcissa Malfoy's room and opened the door. She lay still on the bed with blankets covering her body. Draco walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Mother, wake. We have to leave." She turned around like it was some sort of birthday surprise for Draco to be shaking her awake.

"You did it! You're alive!" She put her hands on Draco's cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"He won't be alive if you don't hurry. We have to leave!" Severus snapped from behind them. "We have to apparate out of here, I know where to go and you will have to hold onto me."

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked patiently.

"We need to leave!" A loud noise was heard from below. "They are already here!" Narcissa began to shrink things.

"We have no time to pack, Mother!" Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" Severus inwardly groaned as he began to imagine the place inside his head. There was another loud crash to the door within the room he was standing before he felt the familiar tugging to his abdomen. Lights rushed around them as they were sucked through one extremely long tube. Minutes later, they landed in front of a small yellow house with white shutters.

Draco leaned over and puked on the ground below him. His mother swayed as though she were being tugged back in forth by an invisible tug-of-war game.

"It's not that bad, Draco." Severus said as though it was the house that made him vomit, instead of the long apparation.

"Where are we, Severus?" Narcissa looked at Snape curiously.

"Muggle America. Meet our new home: The great Kentucky countryside." Draco grimaced as he looked toward his mother is discontent. "Shall we have a look?" Severus took one reluctant step along the sidewalk leading to the front door. He turned the handle gently and inside, Draco and Narcissa saw for the first time, a muggle house, complete with decorative floral furniture, a television, and a refrigerator.

"Before you do any magic, let me warn you that you are not allowed to." Severus snapped quickly before Narcissa pointed her wand hopefully at the couch.

"This is torture, Severus. Draco and I cannot stay _here_."

"You have no choice. We are all staying _here_ until I hear from Minerva." Draco and Narcissa both choked.

"What!" They screamed in unison. Severus sat down comfortably onto the couch and began the long and winded version of the reason why he was now sitting on a floral couch inhaling the scent of cat.

* * *

_AN: More coming soon... I have this one written a little in advance so I am doing basic reviewing. Tell me what you think... Smiles._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Leaving Hogwarts**

Harry stared affectionately out the window of the Hogwarts Express toward the castle he longed to stay at instead of returning to the awful Dursleys'.

"Don't worry, Harry. We will be back next year." Ginny patted his back reassuringly and walked away to sit next to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Not even two days ago, Harry and Ginny had split up and they were already on speaking terms like nothing had happened at all.

Ginny had told Harry that she was all right with the split and that she just wanted to be friends again anyway. Harry was happy that he did not have to go through the awkward silence he experienced with Cho.

Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined just as much as their faces. They clearly did not want to leave each other. It wasn't even two days ago that they decided to be more than friends. Harry could not help but feel upset about their relationship. He couldn't believe that they could be snogging after attending Professor Dumbledore's funeral. He wanted them to stop, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Instead of listening to Neville and Luna's discussion on the latest Quibbler creature, or watching Hermione and Ron's indecency, he decided to go to sleep. He felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier before he was passed out.

As though he was hit by a strike of lightning, Harry bolted awake suddenly. He stared around him inside the cramped compartment. People were getting up and unpacking their belongings. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. They were clearly at King's Cross Station.

"Sleep well, mate." Ron said friendly. He seemed to be in a better mood than usual, _now that he and Hermione got together_, Harry thought to himself.

"Did you have a bad dream? You cast the jelly-legs jinx on Neville in your sleep." Hermione smiled slightly and unpacked her things.

"I don't remember." Harry brushed it off and began to unpack his luggage. Ron and Hermione zoomed out of the compartment. Luna, Ginny and Neville had already left and he was stuck trying to unpack Hedwig's cage.

He finally managed to retrieve it when he heard the train's engine start to fire up. He hurried out the compartment and through the halls. Before he could step off safely, the train had started to move. He tripped getting off, his bags had flown all over the place, and he lay with his ankle in severe pain.

Harry tried to get off the ground but the pain in his ankle was too intense. He stared around and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a limping man with mousy brown hair, coming toward him.

"Harry! Are you okay?" He squatted down beside Harry and looked at his ankle.

"It has to be broken." He winced slightly as Remus Lupin pointed his wand at his ankle and cast a non-verbal charm. Harry was instantly relieved of the pain.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Remus took hold of Harry's hand and helped him to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Lovely welcome, Harry." Remus laughed when Harry looked apologetically his way. "Just kidding. No, I came to get you. We seem to have lost the Dursley's. Your uncle is missing, your Aunt was found institutionalized, and Dudley was sent to your Aunt Marge's."

"What's happened?" Harry gawked as he watched Hermione run away excitedly with Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, feeling a pang of jealousy. He only assumed that someone else was following them under an invisibility cloak.

"We should take a seat, Harry." Remus sat down at a bench and Harry set Hedwig down beside it and joined him. He wondered what could have happened although he already assumed the worst. The saddest part about it all was how little he did care. 

"So?" Harry proceeded with the conversation.

"Harry, we believe that your Aunt and Uncle were captured by Death Eaters, and judging by your Aunt's condition, she was tortured into insanity. Dudley was still at school though, so we modified your Aunt Marge's and his memory to believe that both his mother and father had died in a car accident. It's really tragic." Harry looked towards Hermione and Ron's disappearing backs and thought to himself that it wasn't that tragic. His aunt and uncle had only tortured him for the last seventeen years of his life.

"So, if they are no longer around, where do I stay?" Remus looked at Harry bewilderedly and wondered what his Aunt and Uncle had put him through. He showed absolutely no remorse for their misfortunes.

"That is where we come in."

"We?" Remus pointed to the old black woman hiding behind a stone pillar nearby. Harry knew immediately it must be Tonks.

"We can't go back to Headquarters. We have to go back to Hogwarts for the summer." Harry's face lit up instantly. He had just got done wishing he were already back there. "The Weasley's will be joining us tomorrow. We gave them today to pack."

"We're really going back!" Harry looked at his bags. "I'm ready now, can we go?"

"Yes." He was surprised by Harry's reaction. If it were him, he would never want to return after witnessing Albus' death. "We have to wait for the next train. It shouldn't be too long." And as though Remus had sound commanded it to return, it stood before Harry and him, ready to leave.

"Excellent!" Harry packed his belongings onto the train again and he and Remus zoomed away to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Back again, falling apart.**

The very first thing Harry did when he was back at Hogwarts, some seven hours later, was look into his new room.

"You can keep your belongings in here," Remus pointed to a door opposite the entrance door, "And you will be sleeping in here." He walked into another room and Harry was amazed by the size and furnishings. The ceiling was bewitched like the Great Hall, the walls were in a deep crimson, and the bed was in the finest gold silk.

"Why aren't I sleeping in the boys' dormitory?" Harry pondered as he gently stroked the fairy-made silk his bed was covered in.

"Well, it's an ancient rule, but Hogwarts makes them imperturbable in the summers. On September 1st, you are welcome to move back."

"Will Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's get rooms like this?" Harry asked as he placed his belongings into the closet.

"Arthur and Molly will be getting their own rooms. Hermione and Ginny will be sharing a room off of their common room, Ron will be sharing with Charlie, and Bill and Fleur will be sharing a room of their own as well."

"Why do I get my own?" Harry stared at the kitchen he had to himself, the common room, and the fireplace. There was a door to the right that hadn't been opened and he was wondering what was in it, but he just figured it was another study.

"You'll have to ask Minerva." Harry looked at Remus and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'll get around to that. Right now, I am sleepy."

"Well, go ahead and sleep a while. The Weasley's should be here tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry." Remus left Harry to sit around in his room alone for the rest of the night. He dreamed of flying his broom and swimming in the black lake, alongside a beautiful brunette, he could not place a name to.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione screamed from the top of her lungs at the top of the stairs. "You have to pack; we are going back to Hogwarts!"

"Chill out!" Ron sat, unmoved, in his chair looking through his abnormally large pile of chocolate frog cards. "We have all night to pack, Herm."

"I hate that name! Stop saying it and get up here!" She was packing her things away using her wand. She had recently read a book all about organization and she had her socks bewitched to fold themselves and pack away by color. Ron, on the other hand, did not even bother to start packing when his mother told him about leaving, on the ride home from King's Cross Station.

At quarter to ten, Ron finally decided to get started. He had the majority of his clothes packed; he just had to get around some of his summer things. He walked into Hermione and Ginny's room to show that he had decided to get out of his chair and he saw Hermione putting away all of her things neatly and much more quickly than he could.

"Hey Hermione. You think you could do that for me, too?" Ron said casually as she continued to cast her charms.

"Ron! You always do this, I am getting annoyed. If it is not schoolwork you procrastinate too long to do and want me to do it for you, it is packing. It's just _wrong_." Hermione sat on her bed. It had been nearly three days since their last fight; she was just beginning to think it was about time for another fight.

"I do not always do this. I packed my own stuff to go home, didn't I?" Ron questioned Hermione in offense and then went back to the puppy dog face. "Please, Hermy?" Hermione glared at Ron like she did the last time she fought with him, before they were a couple.

"It never gets old for you, does it? No, Ron. No. No. No!" Hermione slammed the door on his face and continued to sort her own things. She accidentally made her school skirts fly away towards the window. She was used to Ron's little quarrels, but this one seemed more real than any other. She realized that everything that was happening did happen all the time and she didn't want to deal with it forever.

"I'm sorry." Ron begged through the door, but Hermione continued to ignore him. Ron sat out in the hallway listening to Hermione's humming as her things were easily being folded away, when suddenly an idea came to him.

"I guess that means we are over." He huffed indignantly. He immediately heard Hermione's packing cease. He was just about ready to smile out of relief that she was finally going to come and help him pack when the door suddenly flew open and he felt a red hot pain on his cheek.

"How dare you? Is that all I ever was to you? An object? A toy for you to use when you needed my help?" Ron was terrified and shaking his head frantically. "Well, I'm glad we are over. You never deserved me!" She slammed the door on his face and he just gawked at it.

He walked slowly up to his own room, thinking over his big blunder. He had always fancied Hermione, but maybe it was only because she was much cleverer than he was, or maybe it was because she always did his homework. All he knew now was that it was over faster than it even started.

Hermione finished packing early and went to sleep peacefully. Ron slept like a rock, as usual, and all the Weasley's were up and ready to catch the Hogwarts Express the next morning.

* * *

_AN: Not much action so far... but things are beginning to fall into place... more on it's way. Thanks... p.s. I love reviews..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Hermione's at Hogwarts Now**

_Knock, knock!_

"Who's there?" Harry screamed from his beautifully comfortable bed.

"Hermione. You up?" She swung open the door and pranced into the bedroom. Harry hastily pulled the covers over his body and put on his glasses.

"Hermione? You're here already?" Harry looked around briefly. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione scoffed a little and looked to her feet. "Our 'relationship' was short-lived." Harry sat up from his bed and looked curiously at her.

"Get into a fight?" He said all-knowingly. He was wondering when they would.

"Over packing." She whispered miserably, looking at her feet again. "He thought that because I was his girlfriend, I was entitled to do things for him. He thought he was going to trick me into doing something by saying that we were over; instead, he only got what he was asking for."

"I'm sorry, Mione." He continued to tug at his blanket uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I'll let you get dressed." She got up from the bed and walked away to the door. Harry quickly took out some clothes to wear and dressed casually for the day. He walked out into his kitchen where he found Hermione cooking food.

"Mione? What time is it?" He asked curiously. He went to bed extremely early last night, he wondered what time it was, considering Hermione was already here.

"Must be close to nine." She flipped the pancake she was making and browned it perfectly. She placed it on top of a plate and covered it in warm maple syrup. "Hungry?" Harry's stomach groaned. He sat down at the table and accepted the plate of food.

"Thanks." He took a big bite of it as she sat and looked at him anxiously from across the table. "Wow, Hermione! This is really good," He said as he took another fierce bite. She smiled.

"My Grandma's recipe. She taught me when I was seven. So what do you expect Professor McGonagall to talk about today?" She asked casually. Harry picked his wand out from his pocket and cast a spell on the light blue vase. It turned into a light blue rose.

"I didn't even know we were supposed to be meeting. I meant for the flower to be purple. Have you been doing a lot of transfiguration?" She took the rose and fluttered her eyelashes. Harry pretended he didn't see that action.

"Yeah. On the train I transfigured this bracelet from an empty plastic cup." She dangled her wrist and on it was a yellow beaded bracelet.

"It's great." Harry finished eating his pancake and magically cleaned it, placing it back into the empty cupboard. "Where did you get the plate from?" He paused slightly thinking about all the food he was eating. "And the rest of this?"

"I transfigured that too. I had a spare button rolling around in my pocket for the plate." He smiled inwardly remembering how talented Hermione really was.

"So we have to meet Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall?"

"Yes. We should probably be leaving." They both stood from their chairs and headed out his door.

"You like my rooms?" He asked, semi-ashamed that he had his own rooms when everyone else had to share.

"Yeah. Me and Ginny share a room next to the Weasley's." Harry and Hermione walked through the entrance hall and entered through the Great Hall's wide oak doors.

Hermione noticed two people she had not seen at all today. Neville Longbottom was sitting, clad in a blue t-shirt, and light blue trousers, and opposite him, was Luna Lovegood. Apart from them two, was a large group of red heads, and one very pretty part-veela.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall greeted kindly. They both sat down across from Ginny and Neville and waited for Professor McGonagall to start.

"You are all here because the Order of Phoenix's headquarters may no longer be as protected. Hogwarts is the safest place I can offer you, and because my new appointment to headmistress, I can be the only one to allow you to stay here.

"There are a few rules you must follow. There is to be no owling. I know there are objections to this rule, but I have no choice. We can't let anyone know we are here. There is also going to be aurors around here, mainly Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks, monitoring you all."

"Professor McGonagall?" Ginny Weasley raised her hand slightly.

"Yes, Ginevra?" Ginny blushed slightly at her given name.

"Are we allowed to fly in the Quidditch Pitch?" Mrs. Weasley shot a nasty look in Ginny's direction but Professor McGonagall only smiled.

"You all need something to do this summer. You are all welcome to use the library," She looked directly at Hermione, "Fly your broomsticks, and use whatever Hogwarts has to offer you, as students. But I don't want you wandering around at night." Professor McGonagall looked directly at Harry and he blushed slightly. "Are there any questions?"

"Yes. Where are we all to eat?" Ron looked around at everybody as though they were fools not to ask.

"Ah, yes. I trust that you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter have already found your way down to the kitchens, but other than that, the Great Hall will have breakfast, lunch and dinner for anyone who would like it." Mrs. Weasley shifted uncomfortably and Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything else?"

When nobody raised their hand, Professor McGonagall allowed everyone to leave and go about their daily business. She gently pulled Hermione and Harry to the side.

"I need to talk to you two later, meet me in the headmaster's room at around seven tonight?"

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison and left the hall together.

* * *

AN: I suppose this chapter only serves to provide as an intro... sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Discussion**

Hermione and Harry spent the entire day up in the Library while Ginny, Ron, Charlie, and Bill flew around the Quidditch pitch.

"Did you find anything in '_The Foul Arts'_, Hermione?" Harry asked from his side of the table.

"No." She said miserably, "How about you in _'Channeling the Soul'_?" She gazed around the library as though looking for another idea.

"No. It had nothing to do with actually channeling the soul. It was a romance novel." He looked miserably in Hermione's direction. "Do you think Professor McGonagall will give us access to the restricted section?"

"I don't know, we could ask tonight." She looked at her watch and nearly fell out of her chair. "Harry, it's nearly seven. We need to go!" Without putting the books back onto the shelves, they raced through the empty library, down the long corridor, past the bust of Paracelsus, and to the stone gargoyles.

"Mione, what's the password?" Harry said, out of breath.

"I don't know."

"Hurry, start guessing sweets. Maybe she didn't change it yet." Harry and Hermione both took turns guessing.

"Honeydukes?"

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Sherbet Lemon?" Hermione stormed angrily as she pounded her heel against the ground.

"Puking Pastille, Nosebleed Noug-"

"Harry! Those aren't sweets!" Hermione paced in front of the door.

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry guessed once more and before Hermione began to get angry again, the gargoyles leapt aside, giving them access to the stairway leading to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione looked at her watch and snorted derisively, "Seven o'clock, exactly." Harry knocked at the door nervously and it opened as soon as he came in contact with it.

"Yes, Albus always said you had a knack for figuring out his passwords." Minerva McGonagall said kindly to Harry. "Care for a biscuit?" She offered a tin can from off her desk. Aside from the stray tin can, everything in the room seemed exactly the same as it had when it was Dumbledore's.

"What is it you liked to speak with us about, Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously, taking a bite out of her biscuit.

"Well, you have been students here for the last six years and if I may say so myself, you have been among the best Hogwarts has ever seen. Even with your rampages and lost-house points, Mr. Potter. I have been looking around for quite some time and I have failed to find people to fill my posts. Professor Snape," Harry gave an evil glower in the direction of the window, "is no longer here to fulfill the Defense against the Dark Arts post, and Professor Slughorn is no longer willing to stay around." She took a bite of her own biscuit and gazed around the cluttered office. "We need new teachers. You were going to be Head Boy and Head Girl next year," Hermione choked excitedly, "but, if Hogwarts does continue, which I am working hard to ensure that it does, I need someone to fulfill my empty posts."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall curiously. "Uhm, Professor. Err, what does this have to do with Hermione and me?" He said and then it dawned on him.

"I need you two to teach. Bill and Fleur will be preoccupied trying to convince the goblins, Charlie has already agreed to take over Hagrid's post. He is off convincing giants. I have nobody else. Please agree." Harry looked at Hermione and he could tell that she wanted to teach, but he had other plans for next year. He did not even plan to come back. He looked at his shoes awkwardly.

"I wasn't planning on coming back, Professor McGonagall. I have a lot of research to do, on... err, things." He continued to stare at his own feet, occasionally looking at Hermione's.

"I was entrusted with some of that information, but the fact of the matter is that Hogwarts needs you."

"Would we be allowed to use the restricted section?" Hermione asked, glancing toward Harry nervously.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That and more. We have a teacher's library. One for each of the subjects at Hogwarts. One dedicated solely to the dark arts, but I would let you use that anyway. The choice to be teachers is one of your own."

"I don't know." Harry said quickly, rising from his chair. He looked around at all the pictures of old headmasters on the wall. Hermione stood and walked closer towards him. He moved away from her slightly.

"Harry, we could use the hospital wing. I am sure Professor McGonagall will find a way to let us leave if we needed to." Hermione whispered hopefully as Professor McGonagall remained in her seat.

"But Hermione…"

* * *

_AN: Cliffie..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Amazing Returns**

"Hogwarts needs you, Harry." A familiar voice spoke serenely to Harry from the corner of the room. Harry's head could not have turned quicker. Before he knew it, Hermione fainted and was falling to the floor. He reacted quickly enough to catch her before she landed on the ground, face first.

"Professor McGonagall?" He asked worriedly. Was he seeing things?

"No, Harry, I am not an illusion." Professor McGonagall smiled weakly as she looked fondly at the former headmaster.

"B-but… your dead!" Harry said defensively. He looked at Hermione's limp form laying in his arms and cast the enervate spell to wake her. He shook her slightly and she stiffened up in his arms.

"Harry, I was dreaming. I saw Dumbledore!" She said shocked and looked over in the corner and saw with her own eyes, the graying old man standing there again, wearing bright purple robes.

"You were not dreaming, Miss Granger. I am not dead." He spoke with utter confidence and casualness that surprised both Hermione and Harry. He looked at Harry and conjured before them two light yellow chintz armchairs. "Have a seat." He then looked at McGonagall and smiled brightly. She blushed and kindly left the room.

"You both believe me dead." He said matter-of-factly. "That is what Minerva believed as well. Hmm?"

"We went to your funeral, sir." Hermione said slightly unabashed. "Hagrid carried your body and placed it in a tomb, and Fawkes flew away, and the merpeople were singing, and the centaurs… How can you be alive!" She was still shaky and Harry tried to comfort her by holding onto her hand.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. We did not want people to believe I was alive, now did we? If Voldemort knew-"

"He would still be after you." Harry cut in quietly. "But why couldn't you tell _us_?"

"I am afraid that I was worried for you. I still must make you promise me to never tell a word of me being alive. For one, people will believe you are crazy, and also, I can't be found out."

"We promise." Hermione said hastily and Dumbledore jumped back slightly at such a quick response, "But why us? Shouldn't you be showing yourself to all the members of the Order of Phoenix?"

"No. I believe only you two should need to know I exist. You two are searching for the Horcruxes, are you not?"

"Yes, but we are coming up a little short in the school library. Care to tell us your secrets?" Harry stopped holding Hermione's hand and began to feel a little bitter towards his former headmaster.

"All in good time, Harry. Right now, I want you and Miss Granger to promise me to take the jobs Headmistress McGonagall has offered you."

"But what about the search?" Harry huffed in annoyance.

"It can still continue."

"How, Professor?" Hermione asked. She was still as pale as she was when she awoke from passing out. "What if it interferes with our classes?"

"We have two aurors that would take your place should they need to. One of which would not even need a polyjuice potion to transform herself to your exact replica."

"Polyjuice. Of course; nobody would ever know we were gone. When we had to search for the Horcruxes, they would pose as us..." She was talking mainly to herself, "but what if it takes a long time?"

"Tonks will pose as you and fill in for Harry?" He stated matter-of-factly. "It's quite simple."

"Excuse me, Professor, but I have a hard time believing you are really alive. I saw Snape kill you." He looked angrily again at the window. Professor Dumbledore smiled again.

"I suppose I no longer have to correct you on his name, as he is no longer your professor. Severus was bound to protect Draco. He could not have done that without 'murdering' me, Harry. Severus is just as innocent as before. He and Draco are in hiding."

"I heard him cast the Avada Kedavra. I saw you pleading!" He stood in a rage and paced rapidly through the room.

"Non-verbal magic, Harry." Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "When he was saying Avada Kedavra, he was really using an extremely less intense hovering charm to blast me over the turrets. When saying a non-verbal spell, along with the accompanied verbal spell, only the non-verbal is casted, and the verbal is enacted. That is why you saw a flash of green light. Casting like such is extremely difficult and it is very rare for someone to actually cast such a spell. I was never murdered, Harry, and I was pleading for him to continue to carry out my wishes, not for him to spare me. I was incredibly difficult on Severus because now that people believe I am dead, he is a murderer. He was upset with me about living that sort of life."

Harry's pacing ceased instantly, his knees went weak, and he tumbled slowly to the ground in defeat. Dumbledore stood from his seat instantly and walked over to the shaking Harry. His cheeks were stained with tears and his fists were balled in rage. Hermione sat in her chair, unable to move, and watching the entire scene like it were a muggle soap-opera.

"B-but I w-w-watched you d-d-die." Harry rubbed his teary eyes vigorously. Dumbledore placed his arms around Harry and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I am sorry you had to experience my death, but you did. You would not have pretended I was dead, you would not have chased Severus, you would not have _cared_, if you knew I was really going to be waiting for you in my office. It would not have been _real_."

Harry began to cry in Dumbledore's arms. Hermione was crying in her own chair and from the outside of the door leading to Dumbledore's office, Minerva McGonagall had a single tear falling from her cheek.

"I'll take the j-job." Harry whispered to Dumbledore and the stood from off the ground quickly and nimbly. He leant his hand to the aging Dumbledore and pulled him to his feet as well. Tears were staining his old face and his eyes were twinkling.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I'll take the job too." Hermione said quietly as she watched Harry move to sit in his chair again and Dumbledore sit across from her in his own chair.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Harry's face was no longer red from tears or sadness, but instead it showed no emotion whatsoever. It appeared as though he let everything slip away and now he was sitting in a chair doing nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's back?**

"Professor?" Hermione finally spoke up after several minutes of silence and a staring contest between Professor Dumbledore and a very blank Harry. He snapped his head away immediately and Hermione blushed for disrupting him.

"Yes?" He spoke quietly.

"Where have you been getting information on the Horcruxes?"

"Ahh. That is something Harry can tell you. We went through some of that information during our lessons. It requires extensive research. I am going to ask you and Harry to continue that research this summer before school starts."

"Oh." She looked moderately disappointed and glanced toward Harry worriedly. He still looked like a ghost and wasn't speaking.

"Well, it is getting later and later each second that goes by. I wish we could chat longer but it is my bedtime. Do tell Minerva we are finished talking." Dumbledore spoke nearly fifteen minutes later and in some sort of rush.

"Okay. Goodnight Professor." Hermione said kindly but Harry continued to remain speechless. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the revolving staircase and past the gargoyles where they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Are you taking the post?" Hermione nodded and she smiled gratefully

"Professor Dumbledore says to tell you were are finished." Hermione recapitulated, but figured she knew that already.

"Professor?" Harry finally spoke up and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have my own rooms?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Because you are going to be a Professor here." He looked at her strangely.

"I guess you've been banking on us since the other's left." He seemed bothered by it to Hermione but it didn't show in his voice or facial expressions.

"Albus told me it would work out, so yes. Hermione, you are welcome to stay in the second bedroom in Harry's rooms. I am sure that it will give the Weasley's a little more space."

"Second bedroom?" Harry looked curiously in her direction.

"Oh, yeah. I knocked on that door first before I went to your door, this morning." Hermione said quickly and smiled.

"Oh." Professor McGonagall smiled and gestured that she was heading back. 

"Goodnight, Professor." Hermione smiled and continued to lead Harry as though he were in a trancelike state. When she finally reached the next corridor away from the Headmasters rooms, she stopped.

"Harry, are you alright?" She looked at him appraisingly and frowned when he stared at her blankly. She was about to speak again when she was interrupted by the sound of his voice inside her head.

"_Can you hear me, Mione?" _

She looked at him strangely like he was a ghost and then decided to ask if she were going crazy or not.

"_You aren't going crazy? Try to talk to me through your thoughts." _

"Harry! You are not talking! Why can I hear you?"

"_Try talking through your thoughts."_

"_I can't."_

"_Oh really?" _He smiled half-heartedly at her. It was the most emotion she had seen him show in the last half an hour.

"_How are we talking like this?" _

"_I will tell you later. Let's get back to our rooms." _He led her through the hallways and at the portrait before Harry's, she stopped and said a password. He looked at her strangely.

"I have to get my things." She said aloud. Harry nodded and continued to walk to his own portrait. She was walking through her own portrait hole when she was scared by the voice inside her head.

_"The password to my room is Rachmaninov." _

She went into her and Ginny's room to gather her things but when she got there, none of her belongings were there. As though a literal light bulb had gone off in her head, she realized that someone had already moved her things for her.

"Probably a house elf." She said scathingly to herself. She walked out the door and to Harry's portrait. She gave it the password and walked through, wondering to herself how he started listening to Rachmaninov.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: What's Up with Harry?**

Hermione saw that he was sitting on the blue velvet couch in the living room.

"I've been talking it over in my head and I think I know why you weren't talking too much in Dumbledore's office." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his spot at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

"I just got over the fact he was really gone." He said miserably and never took his gaze off the flames emitting from the fireplace. "I was his tool. I was nothing more than a pawn in his game to win." He finally felt the courage to look at Hermione again. Her face was slightly alighted by the flames of the fire and she looked angelic to him. He pushed his thoughts away like he had been doing all day and she sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled her cold feet under the cushions.

"I know he had his reasons, Harry..."

"But that does not make it easier on me." He snapped and Hermione looked hurt. She smiled none-the-less.

"What were you talking with him about, in his office? I know that is what you were doing."

"You always do." She looked slightly affronted by his words and he realized it. "I didn't mean it like that Mione. I love how smart you really are." She stopped feeling upset and was immediately glowing; Harry noticed and quickly felt himself go red in the face. "We were arguing. He was apologizing over and over again and I kept on getting angry. The usual." He turned his head back to the flames and started to think over his conversation.

_"What is the matter?" _Hermione spoke silently to him through her thoughts.

_"I'm still not over the fact that he isn't really gone."_

_"At least you know that he_ isn't _really dead."_

_"Mione, the optimist."_

_"You keep calling me tha-"_

_"Sorry."_ Harry cut her off just realizing that he had, in fact, called her the name he only called her inside his own head.

_"No, I like it."_ He blushed violently and smiled half-heartedly. _"How did you figure out how to talk through your thoughts?"_

_"The same way you did. Dumbledore unlocked it for me to communicate with him and I unlocked it for you. I don't know if it works with everyone, he didn't tell me much about it. I am certain you will be researching mind-talking really soon." _She smiled and blushed slightly.

_"Probably." _She sighed contently._ "It does give a certain advantage, especially with long distance communication."_

_"I am getting tired. You want to head off to bed now?" _He looked at her hopefully and she blushed redder than ever.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said aloud and defensively while she smiled flirtatiously.

"Sure." She got off from the couch and walked over to her door where she suspected all her belongings to be.

"Night Mione." He grabbed the handle of his door and pulled it open.

"Night Harry." She grabbed her own handle and followed suit. They both entered their own respective rooms.

_"Love you." _Harry thought to himself silently as he laid himself in his bed to fall asleep.

Hermione was busy wrapping herself in covers when she heard the two words that made her bolt upright and stare at her door. She was contemplating thinking something back to Harry. She knew it had to be an accident. Why would he say that to her?

"But if not to me, than to what or who else?" She questioned herself as she turned over in her bed for the umpteenth time.

She fell asleep thinking about a raven haired boy and the two words she swore she hallucinated.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, more relaxed than he thought he should be. In his dream, he was running from field to field, over and over again. He felt like he had been exercising the entire time. He woke to the sound of tapping at his door. He briefly wondered who would tap on his door but he figured it out soon enough by the chattering of her teeth.

"Hermione?" He asked through the door while slipping on a pair of jeans. "Give me a second, I have to finish getting dressed."

If those weren't the words to make her blush at a moment like this, she wondered which were. He opened the door about half a minute later to see her standing with her head pointing towards the ground, almost as though she were ashamed.

"What's the matter, Mione?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and he could tell that she was upset by the way she leaned into it at first and then shuddered away from his touch.

"Can we sit?" She asked politely, still not looking at him.

"Okay." He went to the couch and pointed at the cushion next to him for her sit at. She obliged and sat down next to him. When she was good and ready, two and half minutes later, she finally spoke up.

"Well, uhm..." She was still considering if she wanted to talk about what she heard or not, and after a huge debate inside her head that took about a minute, she decided against it.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Harry questioned and she instantly cheered up.

"Oh, no!" She set her hand on his knee playfully. "I was just wondering why your password was Rachmaninov."

"Oh." Harry could sense that that wasn't what was troubling her, but decided he might as well tell her. "Dudley hated Rachmaninov and classical music in general. When I was about nine, I saved up enough money from gardening for Ms. Dewberry, the elderly neighbor down the street who was deaf and couldn't hear when people would say how delinquent I was, and I bought myself a handheld cassette player that I hid from both him and the Dursleys. Dudley would throw his unused classical tapes he got from his Uncle Alberto into the closet across from the bathroom, and I would retrieve them. I grew fond of them and Rachmaninov was my favorite."

"That explains it!" She said a little enthusiastically. "I have always been fonder of Bach and other Baroque composers myself, but Rachmaninov's piano concerti are gorgeous too."

"Are you feeling well? You woke me up this morning. It was kinda... uhm... odd."

"Oh." She looked blankly for half a second, "I was kind of bored."

"Okay." Harry knew she was still pulling his leg, he knew something was on her mind, but decided to let it slide.

"So, I am going to go and hang out with Ginny a little while before they go out to the quidditch pitch again." Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He wished he could still go out and fly his broomstick like nothing was the matter. "Will you meet me in the Great Hall around noon? I wanted to go to Professor McGonagall about using the teachers' library."

"Sure." He smiled as she stood from her seat across from him.

"Later." She walked out the portrait hole. Her hair bounced with every step. He sat on his seat, thinking through all the possible things that could have made her act the way she did this morning besides being simply bored, but couldn't imagine anything.

Harry spent the rest of the morning writing down all of his lessons with Dumbledore to the best of his capabilities so that Hermione could review each and every one of them on her own time. He gave especially detailed accounts of all the viewed memories he shared through Dumbledore's pensieve and began to think maybe he should have a pensieve of his own. He wondered where he could get one of his own and then headed up to the Great Hall, hoping to get a bite to eat before they headed up to find Professor McGonagall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Ronald's Wishes**

Hermione was walking through the corridors to hopefully catch Ginny coming out of a room or heading to the Great Hall. It had been a while since she had last talked 'girl-talk' with Ginny and she had a bit more to talk about. She was heading through corridor leading to the Ravenclaw dorms when she heard a noise coming from ahead of her.

She stopped quickly, and considering the danger she could be in, she cast a non-verbal disillusionment charm on herself to ensure a little protection. She stood behind a statue of some 12th century knight and prepared herself to be attacked.

She heard some more shuffling and then what she thought to be giggles. She straightened up and listened intently to what she thought to be two distinct voices. She was readjusting when her bracelet broke and shattered beads across the hallway. She stood still and listened as one person went in the opposite direction and another came heading her way.

The corridor had minimal lighting and the person heading her direction had their wand alighted so she figured they probably aren't trying to be stealthy to hurt. She dropped the spell she cast on herself and watched as a tall boy with bright red hair approached her.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked seemingly abashed as his ears were now the color of tomatoes.

"I was looking for Ginny when my bracelet broke. Am I not allowed to come down here?" She huffed indignantly.

"Well, I thought you would be a little more careful. You know: 'travel in pairs', 'constant vigilance'. Besides, I never said you weren't allowed to do anything."

"Where did _your_ pair go?"

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you. I've wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well?" She was frustrated with Ron, yet curious.

"You think we could go somewhere more private?"

"You mean behind that gargoyle down the corridor that you and your 'pair' were at a minute ago?" Ron's ears went red yet again, this time worse.

"No, there's an empty classroom right here."

"I know there is. That's the Ancient Runes classroom and I bet the only reason why you know it exists is because you snogged with someone here."

"Just come in, Hermione." Ron led her through the doorway and she followed reluctantly.

"Now, what is it we need to talk about?"

"Have a seat." He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. "Well, I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Oh, really! Uhm... do you mean the one you threw away!" She snapped sarcastically.

"Yes. I also mean the one I am sorry about." Hermione looked taken aback. "I took you for granted, but some part of me is happy we didn't work out." Hermione's chin dropped and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Not good enough for you, was I?" She stood from her seat angrily. "Hard one to please aren't you?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Hermione. Please hear me out." He gently grabbed her hands and pulled her down slightly. The only reason why she stayed was because she still wanted to be his friend.

"Will you get it over with?" She sat down and although she appeared not to be listening, she heard every word.

"Well, the thing is, I would have held you back. I can be a great friend to you, Hermione, but as your boyfriend, I will constrict you. I also believe that what we had wasn't the kind of relationship that could last very long at all. But although we failed, I want to be your best friend, just like before."

"Okay. Friends." Hermione stuck her hand out in a silent indifference.

"Hermione."

"What Ron?" She took her hand back. "Am I supposed to go back to normal and think of our relationship as some crude experiment that failed, and start over?"

"Yeah. That's kinda what I had in mind."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He stood from his chair and helped her out of her own.

"I'll try Ron." He reached forward and grabbed Hermione. He held her in one of the world famous 'Weasley' hugs. She felt the wind escape her lungs, as well as some of the anger she was feeling toward Ron.

"Later. Ginny is down at the Pitch." Hermione watched as he left the room and later was angry by missing Ginny. She checked her watch and saw that it was quarter to eleven and headed towards the great hall to meet Harry.

* * *

Harry was at the Great Hall early, eating a treacle tart when Hermione walked in. She was usually always cheerful but today she had an extra spring in her step. He smiled at her as she sat down next to him at one of the overly large tables.

"Ready for a day full of research?" She asked merrily.

"Yeah. I made a few notes of my lessons with Dumbledore. Did you get to chat with Ginny?"

"No." She thought of a goblet of pumpkin juice and it magically appeared before her. "She was out at the pitch before I could get to her. I did however run into Ron."

"And how did that go?" He guzzled down some pumpkin juice in a manly manner, but not piggishly.

"Well, he told me that he was happy we didn't work out. I thought that it was because I wasn't good enough for him, but he told me otherwise." She took a more feminine sip of pumpkin juice. "You know how it is: 'It's not you, it's me'." Harry grunted slightly as he swallowed another bite of treacle tart. "I can't believe that happened to me." She pondered for another few minutes.

"He might have truly meant it."

"He still wants to be my friend and that is a step I suppose. He probably already has another girlfriend. I saw him sneaking around in the Ravenclaw corridor with someone."

"At least you know he isn't getting a girlfriend to hurt you."

"How so?" Harry was stunned at first by having Hermione ask him a question but it didn't show.

"Well, he was hiding it. You said he was sneaking, right?"

"Yeah."

"If he wanted to hurt you, he would snog where he knows you would see him."

"I guess you are right. I don't know. Ron's strange like that."

"Are you over him?" Harry asked daringly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as though she was caught off guard.

"Never mind." Harry felt relieved that she didn't hear him until she answered.

"Yeah, Harry... I think I'm over him." She smiled and took another sip of pumpkin juice. "Are you ready to check out the teachers' library?" Harry tried to finish his pumpkin juice and Hermione just smiled.

"Old habits die hard."

"You can't help that they keep refilling." They both stood from their seats and walked up to the headmistress's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Teachers' Library**

The arrived at the stone gargoyles with an unplanned visit to Professor McGonagall's office. They whispered the same password that they used last night and were granted easy access. They walked up the steps and knocked politely at the door. They received a silence at first but then they heard a noise behind the door signaling that someone was in there.

"Professor?" Hermione knocked again, hoping that whoever was in there didn't think her obnoxious for her second knock. She was just about ready to knock a third time when the door was no longer there and before her stood a statuesque man with a long white beard.

"Anxious are we?" He said kindly and invited them into his room. "I take it you are here to ask how to use the teachers' library?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered as Harry continued with a seemingly stony silence.

"Well, it is quite simple. The entrance is across from the student library. All you have to do is say the password 'peppermint pixie' to the lovely tapestry of Bianca the Beautiful." Hermione scoffed slightly. "Yes, quite a lovely title it is, Hermione."

"Profes-"

"Call me Albus. I am no longer a professor." He smiled genially.

"Yeah. More like 'no longer alive' to most people." Dumbledore kindly ignored what Harry had just said.

"You will find many different books. Some very extraordinary books that Mr. Riddle himself wishes he would have known about before thinking he was going further than any other in the path to immortality." Dumbledore continued, almost reading Hermione's mind.

"You seem to be catching up, there, Professor." Harry said bitterly. "It's not everyday you come back from the dead."

"Harry, you can also call me Albus." Hermione admired the absolute resilience against all of Harry's cruelty. "Yes, I believe it was quite possibly one of the reasons behind why Tom wanted to be a teacher," Dumbledore switched topics quickly, "And because of the libraries' content, I did not allow Severus a password. It changes regularly, just to warn you. Bianca changes the password after each exit. As soon as you step out of the library it changes and you will no longer know it."

"How big is this library, Profe-Albus?" Hermione questioned awkwardly.

"It's the biggest in the entire wizarding world. It was established by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin themselves and very few know of it. Tom Riddle came upon it one night when he saw Professor Binns stepping into it."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I came upon the memory when investigating into Tom's past. I was talking with Professor Binns when he mentioned it. Tom wanted to know the password to get in and how thankful I was to hear that Professor Binns was unable to tell him. The founders established the password rule. If you come to the headmistress or I, we will be able to tell you two."

"Okay."

"Off you go. I am sure you have plenty to research." He smiled and offered them both lemon drops, but both declined. "Tell me if you get any leads."

Hermione stood and Harry was already standing ready to leave as soon as possible.

"Albus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"How far can you talk to someone through the mind?"

"Harry has unlocked the ability for you?" She nodded. "When inside Hogwarts walls, it only works inside Hogwarts walls. Anywhere else and it works at any distance. It's a very powerful ability and I am happy to see you were able to unlock it. Not many people can. Be careful with your thoughts, they can be intercepted." Hermione instantly thought of when Harry thought the words 'Love You', before he went to sleep and Albus smiled all-knowingly.

"Could we use thoughts to ask you for the password to the teachers' library?"

"Yes and no. It is not always wise to disrupt people."

"How about scheduled disruptions?" Harry was anxious to get out of Dumbledore's office and was tugging unconsciously at Hermione's sleeve.

"How about tomorrow at eleven?"

"Thank you."

"Off you go."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked out of the room silently and headed down to the portrait across from the entrance to the library.

The student's library was, of course, empty. Who would want to spend summer stuck in a library? Harry and Hermione kept a look out just in case. They worried that maybe it would be important that they kept the library a secret.

"Hermione, we haven't told Ron and Ginny about us becoming teachers yet." Harry said, randomly.

"I know. I want it to be a surprise." Hermione whispered the password and stepped into the large room. Harry looked forward and the mischievously smiling Hermione and followed her in.

"They will think us a joke and you know it." He stated matter-of-factly, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was too busy 'oo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' to say anything.

"Harry, this place is huge!" She muttered quietly.

"And... it's filled with books that aren't in the library and that you haven't ever seen. How are we ever supposed to find anything here?" He sat down at the large dark wooden table.

"I can only assume that it has some sort of system." She looked around questioningly, as though awaiting a card file to pop out of the wall.

"I am not seeing anything, Mione." Hermione smiled at her nick-name without even knowing it. She walked around the table and when she was at the opposite end from Harry, she gasped.

"What is it?" Harry sat up straighter in his chair and when she didn't answer, decided to walk over to where she was standing.

"It's just like a muggle search-engine!" She took out her wand and tapped the top of it. "I wonder how exactly to use it?"

"Are you sure that is what it is?" Harry looked at the large wooden box indifferently and rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I highly doubt this is like a computer." And as though the walls could hear exactly what Hermione and Harry were saying, the portrait above the wooden box, came to life.

"What is it you are looking for?" He asked robotically and Harry jumped about a foot of the ground.

"Still not used to that." He said as he stared at the animated picture. It reminded him very much of Mrs. Black.

"Uhm... We are looking for a book about immortality." Hermione decided quickly and waited for the box to do something.

"Well, you have to activate it, silly girl. I thought this was a teachers' library." Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Well, what do you do to activate it?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Say the incantation 'Searcious' and tap the top, while thinking of your subject." He scratched his forehead and blew his nose. "I tell you, the teachers are getting worse and worse. I am sick of this job."

Harry sniggered and Hermione glared at him. She thought of the subject 'immortality' and said the word 'Searcious'. In matter of seconds the dusty wooden box's lid had flipped open and revealed the exact location of where she could find the books. She looked at Harry with an 'I told you so' look and he only smiled knowing that she was, in fact, always right.

"Now that we know how to find books, everything will be simple." Hermione smiled and skipped cheerfully through the long shelves of books.

"Yeah. Nothing simpler than comprehending ancient books about immortality. What I wonder is why you didn't search Horcruxes."

"Aren't they the same; Horcruxes create immortality do they not?" Harry thought about it as she slid a ladder over to climb up to the eleventh rack and grab the first book.

"Not really, Mione. Horcruxes give you another mortal life. Even if Voldemort had eighty Horcruxes, they could still be destroyed and he could still die, whereas, if you were immortal, you could never die." Hermione slowly climbed down the ladder, presumably thinking about what Harry had just said.

"I suppose you are right, but isn't V-Voldemort right in saying that he has gone the closest to becoming immortal?"

"Not according to Dumbledore. Remember what he said about Voldemort wanting to get into the library and how happy he was that he didn't. There has to be a way around the Horcruxes." They both walked back to the table and Hermione opened the book and laid it on the table.

"Well, if there was a way, how come Dumbledore hasn't found it yet?" Harry stared at Hermione for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out her riddle.

"I... I don't know." He finally whispered in defeat.

"I don't either, Harry, but we better get a start on it." She began to read through the book and Harry began to watch her intently. "Do you need help finding the other books? You are acting a tad bit like Victor." Harry snapped out of it and stood from the table and walked over to the box. He tapped the box, said the spell, and a variety of books were located for him.

He spent the next two minutes searching for the right isle and climbing the ladder to the thirty-second shelf. He plopped himself beside Hermione, not before looking at her once more, and began to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The First Step**

"What subject did you search, Harry?" Hermione asked casually as she scribbled down a few more notes and flipped the page.

"Oh... uhm, what?" He looked at her dazedly.

"What are you reading about?" She looked up at Harry and saw that he was blushing.

"You won't laugh, will you?" He asked, his face turning even more scarlet.

"It's just a book, isn't it?" She looked strangely at him and he nodded.

"I am reading a book called 'The Magic of Love'." Hermione nearly fell off her chair laughing.

"That... i-i-is... t-t-the... f-f-f-fun-funniest... thing I-I-I've... ever h-h-heard." She said whilst rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. Harry smiled embarrassingly at her.

"You said you weren't going to laugh." He looked down at her once more and couldn't help but smiling. He waited for her to settle down a bit and then he helped her off the ground. "I do have a reason to read this, you know." She straightened herself up in her chair, trying her best to, at least, look indifferent.

"What is your reason, Harry?" She said, calmly but with a hint of laughter.

"Stop laughing already." She whispered sorry. "According to the Prophesy, I have a power Voldemort doesn't. Dumbledore is assuming it is love."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," He looked at her frustratingly. "I am reading this book so I can _maybe_ find a way in which my 'love' could defeat him, even with his Horcruxes." Hermione stared at him curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't think that the 'love' they are talking about is the same as 'loving' your broomst-"

"I know that!" He said angrily. "I have loved someone before and I have been loved before. I know that is something Voldemort hasn't ever had happen to him." He stood from his seat and went to put the book back. He noted quickly before returning it one of the spells written in the book and listed where he could find it again. Hermione sat back in her seat, feeling terribly and waiting for Harry to return so she could apologize.

Harry was back in a few minutes and when he got there, Hermione's book was already gone and she was standing near the entrance with a very sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concernedly. He walked quickly to get to her and smiled. She was taken aback; she was sad because of how she treated him and now he was upset because she looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said and he looked at her strangely. "For picking on you about the book." Harry quickly forgot why he was worried about Hermione and remembered instantly their conversation.

"It's okay. I guess it is hard to think that the boy who was orphaned and left at his loathing aunt and uncle's house would possibly ever be loved."

"No, Harry. I wasn't thinking like that." She looked at her feet and grabbed his hand. "Everyone loves you, Harry. The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, _all_ of our Professors, excluding Snape... I love you, too. I don't know why I thought of your broomstick." She said, feeling hurt that she made Harry feel so badly.

Harry stood there, feeling Hermione's hand and watching her look truly sorry. He knew she had a momentary lapse of the brain and he forgave her easily. He was now finding it difficult to not grab onto her and hold her forever in his arms, and then she smiled.

"What is it you are thinking about?" She asked, afraid he might still be mad.

"I forgive you, Mione." She felt him pull on her hand slightly and bring her forward towards himself. He wrapped his arms around her caressingly and she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. She smiled inside and returned the hug. He stepped away slowly, not wanting to let go of her, and she was feeling the same reluctance. When they finally separated they walked out of the library in silence and went straight to their rooms.

They arrived there quicker than expected, ordered food from the house-elves, despite Hermione's inner conflict, and sat down to a dinner together.

"So, did you find anything in the immortality book?" Harry asked, initiating the small talk.

"Yes. There was a lot of interesting things about how a person can attain immortality. I find it extremely interesting that books like that exist. I wonder whether it is all true."

"Why?" He took a bit of his potatoes.

"It seems farfetched. There are potions that can give people immortality, yet it took a lifetime for Nicolas Flamel to design the Philosopher's Stone."

"Do you think it is possible that the books were sealed off in the teachers' library to ensure that they were only read by people that could be trusted around these books? Nobody honestly wants to live a life of immortality. Look at Nearly-Headless Nick."

"We should ask Professor Dumbledore." She whispered so nobody could hear her. "You should continue your search on love and I will continue to search on immortality. We are bound to find something, whatever it might be."

"I hope so." Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled half-heartedly. Her face was illuminated by the candles lit around them and she looked angelic. Harry leaned forward, impulsively, and did the one thing that seemed natural for him to do. She closed her eyes, anticipating the moment when her lips would touch his and when they did, a surge of power emanated from the two of them. The flames in the room went out and they were left in darkness.

"Uhm..." Hermione began. She reached for her wand and cast a charm to light it. "That was… odd."

"Yeah." Harry said as he stood next to Hermione in the wand-lit semi-darkness. He couldn't help feel like he was floating. He wasn't necessarily nervous or embarrassed at the feeling of her next to him.

"Are you sleepy, Harry?" Hermione was still looking into Harry's eyes. They hadn't disconnected from each other in what felt like hours. Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Are you?" His voice was lower than normal and it surprised her slightly. She nodded in return. She flicked her wand and their dishes vanished from the room. He smiled and finally began to move away from her. She reached out and pulled him to her once more. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight." She whispered near his ear, causing his stomach to feel like a bunch of butterflies.

"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead protectively and left her to go to his own bedroom.

* * *

_AN: Hope to update soon_. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Talking with Ron**

"Harry!" Hermione screamed at his door for the third time that morning. "Harry wake up!" It was already eight in the morning and she wanted to eat breakfast with the rest of the Weasley's this morning before they went up to the library.

"Whaddya want?" She heard Harry moan from his bed, sleepily. She finally decided that it was time to finally go and wake him up. She barged through the door and walked in to see him wearing a pair of tartan boxers, and nothing but that.

"Merlin!" He screamed as he quickly reached for the covers. "Mione! What are you doing in my room?" Harry didn't stop with the covers until they reached his chin and Hermione blushed scarlet and turned around quickly.

"I'll get out, I'll get out!" She said as she hustled out of the room. "You weren't waking up."

"You should have given me warning." He said as the door shut and he scrambled to find a decent pair of jeans. "What time is it?" He messed with his hair a little bit but figured it was useless to even try.

"It's nearly quarter after eight." She yelled from the living room, bashfully.

"You don't have to yell." He snuck up behind her wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. She jumped half a foot in the air.

"You didn't have to scare me." She swatted him playfully on the arm. One could mistake her actions as flirting.

"I didn't mean to. Why did you wake me up at eight?" He stared at her, remembering his dream. "It's really early, Mione."

"I, uhm… wanted to talk with Ron and Ginny. We've been ignoring them." She said as she stared at her own shoes.

"Okay. Are we eating breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"That was the plan. But I don't know if they are still serving, sleepyhead." She mocked him and he walked toward the door.

"Ready?" She looked at him confusedly, as it was she who had been ready for the last half an hour, trying to wake him.

"Yeah." She said sarcastically, as she followed him down to the Great hall. When they got there, they were greeted by Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna.

"Hawwy!" Ron said with his face stuffed with food. Luna, who was sitting incredibly close beside him, smiled lovingly in his direction and Hermione grimaced slightly.

"Hey Ron." Harry sat across from Ron and Luna and next to Neville. "Long time no see."

"Seweously, mate. Whaddwayabenupto?" Maple syrup was dripping from his mouth.

"Ron." Ginny glared at him. "You can eat as much as you want. It's not disappearing."

Hermione sat down closely beside Harry and he noticed it but did not say anything.

"Nothing really. Hermione and I have been researching in the library." He dug into the stack of pancakes at the center of the table.

"Sounds like fun." Ron said sarcastically, his mouth clearer than before. "Have you heard?" He said louder than usual and with a lot of cheerfulness.

"Heard what?" Harry asked, trying to mock the same enthusiasm. Ginny and Neville started laughing hysterically, and Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Well, me and Luna are going out now." Ginny choked back a little giggle while she was sipping her orange juice.

"Luna and I, Ron." Hermione corrected, sharply, somewhat glaring in his direction.

"What?!" He took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "That's just weird, Hermione. You are both girls." Hermione turned beet red and Neville had milk coming out of his nose.

"Hermione was correcting your grammar, Ron." Harry stated, matter-of-factly. This time Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Oh, uhm… yeah." He looked back towards a very happy Luna. "We've been together since the start of summer."

"_I told you I saw him with someone around the Ravenclaw corridor." _She said to Harry the way only he could hear her.

"_Yeah, I figured you weren't lying." _He turned to look at her and smiled friendly. _"We should probably congratulate him now."_

"Really! That's great, Ron." Hermione and Harry both said at exactly the same time. They looked at each other confusedly and both started laughing.

"You guys are strange." Luna said and then looked at Ron. "You know, I think that maybe there are some sniggle-toed flipper bugs running around here. They spoke at the same time." Luna said excitedly and then Ron lifted his face from his plate.

"Yeah. I read about those in last Sunday's edition of the Quibbler. You must be right, Luna." Ron patted Luna on the back appreciatively and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Well, at least Luna has found someone that believes the Quibbler." _Harry was chewing on a piece of toast with Strawberry jam on it.

"_True." _Hermione was smiling at her plate when she heard Ginny squeal suddenly.

"Sorry." Ginny stopped moving and looked around at everyone with her cheeks a deep red color.

"Uhm… Ginny? What made you… squeal?" Harry asked confusedly as he looked at Ginny and then to Neville, who was wearing the same pink cheeks.

"Uhm… I thought of the time when Ron borrowed a pair of underpants from Fred and George." Her cheeks reddened less. "Yes. They had doxy egg powder on them and they caused his bum to turn beet red. He couldn't stop itching for days." It was now Ron's turn to look red in the face.

"Ginny!" He said, as though he had been betrayed.

"It's okay, Ron." Luna said and Ron went slightly less red.

They group spent the next few hours playing exploding snaps and wizarding chess in the great hall before Ron, Ginny, and Luna retired to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ready to go the library now?" Harry asked and he and Hermione left the Great Hall together. They walked together with their arms touching, but neither of them brave enough to hold the other's hand.

"So, Hermione, do you think Ginny and Neville are together as well?" Harry asked, trying to ease the strange silence that had consumed them.

"Most likely. Why else do you think that she told that story about Ron?"

"I don't know."

"She wanted people to forget that she giggled because she and Neville were playing footsie."

"Footsie?"

"You don't honestly not know what footsie is, Harry, right?" Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, after he was done waiting for her to continue.

"My goodness, Harry." Hermione began to blush slightly, trying to think of a way to explain what it was. "Well, uhm… it's a sort of game, I guess. I suppose couples play it. You kind of just pretend kick each other under the table and nobody is supposed to know."

"Oh." He answered, still somewhat confused. "Okay. So they are an item?"

"Yes. What time is it?" Harry fumbled through his pockets for his clock.

"Ten fifty-seven. Why?"

"I have to ask for the library pass-" Hermione stumbled into something hard just around the corner.

* * *

_AN: Cliffie... I suppose that was somewhat evil of me, considering I haven't updated in forever (I'm sorry). I will hopefully have another update by tomorrow, if I am lucky. Smiles..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Returning to the Library **

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. He watched as Hermione fell down to the ground. "Afraid I am new at Hogwarts; could you direct me to the Headmistress's office?" He stood there, straight and tall, with his light curly hair hanging to his shoulders and a grimace on his face

"Uhm." Hermione said, glaring at the stranger, as Harry helped her from the ground.

"My name is Christian Valier. I am an auror, and I've been assigned to guard the school."

"Harry Potter," He stuck his hand out gentlemanly, "this is Hermione Granger." The stranger shook Hermione's hand reluctantly, causing Harry to look at him strangely. "All you have to do is follow this corridor to the end, take a right, and walk up three flights."

"Thank you. I attended Beauxbatons and have no idea how to get around this place."

"Yes, but your English is so well." Hermione wondered.

"Yes," He glared slightly at Hermione, "I am from England."

"Well, it has been nice meeting you." Harry shook his hand quickly, as if signaling for the conversation to end. The tall man glanced at Harry's scar, frowned at Hermione strangely, and began on his way down the hall.

"Should you contact Alb-" Harry began.

"Shh!"

"Well?" Harry stood tapping his toe. "It's eleven."

"_Albus?"_

"_Yes, Miss Granger."_

"_We need the password."_

"_Ahh… yes."_

"_There is also a visitor coming to see Professor McGonagall." _His shadows still were visible from the end of the hallway.

"_The password is 'barbershop'."_

"_Okay?" _Hermione laughed a little.

"_Did you happen to get a name, Hermione?"_

"_Does the name Christian Valier ring a bell?"_

"_Minerva was told about an auror coming to patrol the grounds."_

"_Okay, then. Thank you, Albus." _Harry watched as the stranger walked around the corridor and as his shadow faded.

"Well?" Harry asked as they stood outside the portrait of Bianca the Beautiful.

"Why didn't you just listen in?" She asked and said the password silently to the portrait. Harry could have sworn he heard a creaking noise behind where they were standing, but when he looked back, all he saw was the wall and entrance to the student's library.

They walked into the room and allowed the portrait door to swing close behind them. Harry went to look for the same book he had yesterday and Hermione did the same.

"That man we met was quite strange." Hermione said suddenly as she sat down at the table across from Harry.

"Yeah. And the way he was looking at you. I would guess that he didn't like you very much."

"Well, it is known that I am a muggle-born, thanks to that awful Skeeter woman."

"What a jerk." Harry said and began to read his book again. Hermione nodded in agreement and mimicked Harry.

Half way through Hermione's book she heard what sounded like footsteps behind one of the bookshelves.

Harry was reading his book, but for some reason his wand was being held tightly in his right hand, as though awaiting something to happen. Hermione noticed his tenseness.

"Harry, is there something the matter?" She asked and looked around towards the bookshelf but didn't see anything.

"Nothing really; why?" Harry set his book down again. He took out a quill and parchment and began to write on it. Hermione figured he was writing down some information.

"I learned something interesting. Check it out." He handed it to her and she looked at it strangely: it was absolutely blank.

"_I think that the auror has followed us into the library." _Harry said to Hermione inside her head, causing no noise whatsoever.

"_How did he know where we were going?"_

"_He must have just been spying on us. I thought I heard someone sneaking around behind us when we entered."_

Hermione was continuing to read the blank parchment when she suddenly looked up towards Harry.

"I just had the perfect idea!" She said aloud.

"What?"

"Do you think we could find a book on muggle locomotives in here?"

"Maybe?" He looked around the room and pretended to try and remember something. "I think I saw automobiles in one of the shelves over there."

"Okay, let's look." They both walked over to the shelf, pretending to be nonchalant. They whipped out their wands as fast as they could and started to cast stunners in the direction where they heard the noise.

"Hermione, he's disillusioned!"

"I know we got him, I heard him fall." Harry looked around the isle and said '_finite incantatem' _a few times. Before their eyes the same light-haired man appeared at their feet.

"Try to contact Al-him!" Harry corrected himself immediately, knowing that the rest of the world believed Albus Dumbledore to be dead, and Hermione obeyed. She tried to tap into his mind many different times, but was unable to.

"I can't, Harry."

"What do you suppose he was up to?"

"I don't know. Was he just spying on us or did he deliberately follow us to get into the library?"

"Who knows? We have to get to Professor McGonagall's office and quickly, before he wakes again."

"I doubt that he will wake up, Harry, he was hit with one of your stunners. I was casting _expelliarmus _and your stunners have a lot of power." She said as she cast _Wingardium Leviosa _on the stranger before them. They disillusioned him yet again and carried him up to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

_AN: Sorry I was unable to get the chapter up yesterday. Review as you see fit... smiles._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Inquisitive Visitor**

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione called from the outside of the entrance to the Headmaster or Headmistress' chambers. Hermione and Harry heard a shuffling noise on the other side of the entrance.

"What on Earth is going on?" She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Someone was spying on us, Professor, in the Teacher's Library." Hermione said as contritely as she could manage.

"I assume that is whom you have disillusioned?" She nodded towards the empty space between the two. "Please don't tell me that you stunned an auror."

"We didn't know what to do with him?" Harry said, abashedly. "One minute we were researching in the library and the next…" he gestured with his hands and the wingardium leviosa that he was performing on the auror quickly let go and a loud thump was heard. "Sorry, Professor."

"Well, bring him in here. He is going to want to know what is going on."

Hermione charmed his body to follow them up the spiral staircase to Professor McGonagall's office. She quickly enervated him so that he could answer the questions. He jolted awake with a careful inspection of his surrounding and he whipped out his wand.

"I had no idea that Hogwarts was going to be as bad as my father had always told me!" He screeched and pointed his wand at Hermione, causing Harry to pull his wand out and cast the 'expelliarmus' curse immediately.

"Mr. Potter, that was not necessary. I'm sorry for your inconvenience Mr. Valier. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" McGonagall was glaring daggers at Harry and Hermione enough to cause them to shrink back in shame.

"You can start by explaining why two seventh year students are allowed to spend their summer vacation rummaging through dark arts texts that aren't even prohibited amongst legal wizards." He was turning red.

"I assure you that these two students have every right to read those texts, Mr. Valier. Shall you explain why you were following them into the Teacher's Library?"

"I should not have to explain the reason why I was patrolling this castle as it is my job, miss!" He stood and glared at them all. Professor McGonagall turned from an apologetic tone to a more angry one.

"You will not scold me in this castle, sir, for I hold final say." She stood and looked towards Harry and Hermione, in a gesture of asking forgiveness, "Either you apologize right now, or you leave." She said simply.

Christian Valier looked at the three and scoffed and left the room.

"Professor, we didn't know what to do when we heard him in the library." Hermione assured as soon as the auror had left.

"No, I suspect you didn't, Miss Granger." Albus came into sight and sat down in one the of empty chairs. "I believe that instead of simply patrolling the grounds, Mr. Valier was sent here to scan the grounds of Hogwarts and warn the ministry of any fowl play. They already expect the worse knowing that two former Seventh year students are going to be teaching classes. By the way, how is that coming along?"

"Uhm, we've been a little busy, sir." Hermione said in a meek tone. She was never one to procrastinate but other things were on her mind.

"I suggest that you get that in order as the summer seems to be progressing faster and faster."

"How am I supposed to teach students to defend themselves?" Harry blurted out suddenly. "Why can't you just hire Remus again or perhaps even Tonks. Why me?"

"Harry, you will be able to teach the classes fine. I am going to ask Hermione, here, to organize your lectures and perhaps give a few, but I am going to have you focus mostly on teaching them a fair bit of practical skills as I expect the final battle to come soon."

"So I am making them little Soldiers." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, they have to be able to protect themselves." Hermione said soothing to try and calm his anger. He smiled slightly.

"Hermione is right and I believe you can help them greatly. You are an idol to many of the students here and I believe they would look up to you." Albus said genially.

"Well, we have a lot to be doing, what with Mr. Valier disrupting us, Horcruxes to find, and lesson to plan, we should probably get going." Hermione said whilst smiling and Professor McGonagall chuckled somewhat morbidly. "Do you think you could tell me that password?"

"Einstein." Hermione chuckled lightly and she and Harry left quickly. When they were both a distance away from the Headmaster's office, Harry stopped.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione stopped as well, looking at him.

"The war is going to tear apart this school, isn't it?" He asked sadly.

"I believe that Voldemort will choose to have the Final Battle here." She grabbed hold of his hand and he was instantly happier.

"There isn't much we can do about it, is there?"

"I believe there is." She stepped forward Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "We can teach the kids to protect themselves and we can find the Horcruxes and destroy him for once and all. I believe that it will all work out in the end." She spoke into shoulder as her head rested against it.

"I don't want anything to happen." He squeezed her tightly. "Especially not to you." He whispered quietly into her ear. "You're my everything, Hermione."

Hermione leaned back to look into Harry's shimmering emerald orbs. She could see all the fear and love emanating from his beautiful eyes. Harry pulled his hand up to caress Hermione's cheek and brushed away a stray tear.

"I've fallen in love with you and I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." He said seriously as he stared into her honey brown eyes. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Nothing will ever happen to me. You won't let it." She smiled proudly and he kissed her more passionately hoping against hope that the war would just evaporate around them and leave them to live a happy life together.

* * *

AN: I don't even know where to go with Story anymore. It's kinda sad, but I think I can pick it back up. Sorry for taking forever. That's what happens when your computer dies... too bad though. Smiles. (PS... Suggestions are more than Welcome... ) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Back To School**

The search for Horcruxes was limiting. The teacher's library, although extensive and incredibly helpful, did not contain much about destroying Horcruxes. Instead, it focused, morbidly enough, on creating them.

Hermione had finished many different tomes on immortality and although she found a lot about it, she couldn't see the logistic side of it. It was impossible for any human to live forever, or at least that is what she found out. Harry's books on love were very helpful for romantic ideas and keeping Hermione happy, but the magic side of Love seemed limited to only special cases.

As much as Harry loved Hermione, he didn't think that their love for each other was much more special than anyone else's. They spent all their time together, they held hands, they kissed and were like an ordinary couple so he didn't see how any of the spells and charms in the books he was reading would help them out. Harry put his trust in Dumbledore's theory and continued to search for something that might work.

Hermione, on the side of the immortality search, was also tracking down founder's objects from Hogwarts, hoping that maybe one of them happened to be a Horcrux. The search was tedious, but it had to be done.

Harry and Hermione seldom saw anyone besides each other as the others had decided that they would rather have fun with their summer. It wasn't the way Harry envisioned the summer being, with him and Hermione working around the clock in the library. They had almost asked Professor Dumbledore to add a bedroom or two to the library so they never had to leave. They already had lunches delivered.

As the end of August quickly approached, Hermione and Harry were forced to turn their attention to their upcoming classes.

"Do you think that First years should be learning more about defensive magic or offensive magic? I'd kinda like it if they were better at protecting themselves." Harry asked as he shifted around the papers on his desk, looking for the outline that Hermione had made for him to review.

"I agree. I think when the battle comes," she paused slightly to gauge Harry's reaction to the mention, "that Dumbledore will ask that the third years and below are put into hiding. I am going to advise a space located just below the charms rooms. I stumbled upon it the other day. It's not even on the Marauder's Map."

"I hope he doesn't force first years to fight. It would be utterly ridiculous."

"Are you excited?" She asked as she folded her legs underneath her and gazed at Harry affectionately.

"Excited about teaching?" He wondered and raised his gaze to focus on her. "I suppose I am a little."

"You'll be great, you know?" She bit her lip nervously. Despite the fact that they had been so close and had freely admitted their feelings to one another, she still felt like a giddy first year around him.

"I am a little bit nervous about the higher grades, not to mention that we will be teaching our friends."

"Yeah, they still don't know." She laughed and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He said honestly and Hermione blushed redder than a tomato.

"I swear those love books are getting to you!" She said and bit her lip again.

"No, it's just the truth." He caressed her soft cheek with his hand and gently brushed his lips against her own before pulling away reluctantly. "Do you want to help me with seventh year lesson plans?" Hermione nodded, her eyes still closed from the kiss, and smiled.

* * *

Harry was awaken by Hermione as she strolled into his room with a platter of waffles floating behind her. 

"Wake up Professor Potter." He smirked at her as she placed the platter on top of his lap and he began to eat.

"I wuv you." He muttered in between taking a bite of waffle and gulping down some pumpkin juice. She kissed his cheek and sat down next to him, stealing bits of his food every now and then.

A half an hour later, they were both heading down to the Great Hall to await the arrival of the first years and the rest of the students. When they got down there they saw Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the rest of the gang sitting at Gryffindor table, despite the fact that Luna was in Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's spot at the High table. It didn't hurt near as much as it did last year when Harry saw her there.

Professor Flitwick was named Deputy Headmaster therefore he had the duty of ushering the first years into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione waved at all of their friends who were in their school uniforms.

"Hey! Where are you guys' uniforms?" Ron asked grumpily as he was anxious for the food. He noticed that Hermione and Harry's robes were both completely black and without the Hogwarts Crest.

"Uhm…" Harry began but Hermione tugged on his sleeve. Professor McGonagall had gestured for them to join the rest of the teachers at the Head table. Ron watched confused as they sat down to the right of McGonagall. They both shrugged their shoulders as the second through seventh years began to fill the great hall.

Hermione noticed that there were a significantly smaller amount of people in the Great Hall. It wasn't half as full as it usually was. Most of the Slytherins were gone, save around thirty. Hufflepuffs were half gone and Ravenclaw was on the same level as the Gryffindors, which had about seventy-five percent there.

Professor Flitwick ushered the first years up to where they were to be sorted. Only fifty or so first years were sorted into their respective houses and the Great Hall went silent when Professor McGonagall stood to make her first ever speech as Headmistress.

* * *

_AN: I think I know what's going on now. Sorry it's taking forever._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: McGonagall's Surprise**

"This last year has, by far, been the most troubling in our school's past. For you to have returned is indeed brave. I will not lie to you all by saying that it will be easy, but you must understand that as long as Hogwarts still stands, we still have chance." Everyone in the hall let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "As much as I want to say that you are safe here, the truth is that there very well may be people inside our very own walls against our cause.

"Now is the time for us all to band together to form an alliance. We must put our past rivalries aside," she turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table and the remaining Slytherins, "and we must fight to save this school and the wizarding world as a whole.

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave all of you fond memories and as much as I want to honor his tradition of letting you all eat before I make a long speech, you all must know this: Hogwarts is in jeopardy." The whole of the Great Hall, aside from the remaining Slytherins, gasped. "We could all very well be the last class of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We must band together now to fight our cause." She was staring sternly at the hall and everyone was very fearful, though not fearful of her. She turned around and gestured for Harry and Hermione to stand.

"This year, I would like to introduce you to your new Potions Professor, Miss Hermione Granger," Ron's eyes bulged out of his head, allowing him to momentarily forget his immense hunger, "And our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mr. Harry Potter." The crowd began to clap very hard, (again, aside from the Slytherins) feeling happy that they didn't have to deal with Snape and that the 'chosen one' was going to be their teacher.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other strangely and blushed as the uproar they had unintentionally caused. McGonagall, in order to calm the student body, raised her hand in a gesture of silence. The students immediately shushed.

"Without further adieu, tuck in!" The food appeared before everyone. Ron, quickly forgetting the announcement that his friends were going to be his Professors, dug in ferociously. Harry and Hermione, thankful that the announcement had finally been made, began to eat their meal. They engaged themselves in discussion with their former Headmistress, and now colleague, about how to handle the students in their classes.

The entire meal, students chanced glances at their soon to be Professors, wondering why their former classmates were now going to be teachers. The Slytherin table seemed to be the most angry about the situation, followed closely by the Ravenclaws, who didn't seem to think that two seventh years could give them the education they need.

* * *

After the meal, as Hermione and Harry made their exit, they ran into a tall red headed boy and his shorter blonde haired girlfriend. Hermione scowled slightly remember her and Ron's break-up, but it was reminded quickly by Harry's hand on the small of her back, that she was far happier now. 

"How come you didn't tell me!" Ron shouted playfully as he patted Harry on the back.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Hermione said for the both of them as Harry was busy rubbing his shoulder where Ron had 'patted' him. "Well, are you surprised?"

"Of course I am. How did you get the job in the first place?"

"Professor McGonagall asked us if we would teach in the beginning of the summer."

"You mean you hid it from us the entire summer?" Ron was beaming with excitement. "This is going to be so cool! I am never going to have to do homework again." Harry and Hermione both scowled and Luna whispered something in Ron's ear.

"You will be doing just as much homework as before, Ron." Hermione spoke evenly, trying not to portray her anger to him.

"You mean you guys aren't going to let me do whatever I want?" He looked sullen and Luna smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Quit being a prat, Ronald. Hermione and Harry will not give you preferential treatment because you are their friend." Ron scowled.

"You wont?" He pouted like a three year old would.

"Of course we won't!" Hermione shouted and Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"What Hermione is trying to say is that we are going to be your Professor in the classroom and not your friend."

"You're not going to be my friend?"

"You're so thick!" Hermione shouted in frustration. "What we are saying is that we will not do you favors in the classroom setting just because we are friends. You will have to work just like everyone else to get good marks. And furthermore, yes, you will have to call us, Professor Granger and Professor Potter."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Ron. Just drop it, okay?" Ron looked incredulously at his friends and then nodded his head.

"See you tomorrow, Professor Granger, Professor Potter." He and Luna walked away leaving a slightly saddened Harry and Hermione watching their friend walk away.

"Do you think we will be able to be still hang out with our friends after we become their professor?" Harry asked, hoping that he would still have his friends when the war had finally ended.

"I hope so. It's all up to whether or not we can handle these classes and the search for the 'you-know-whats'." Hermione looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

'_The horcruxes are going to take up so much time. I want this to be over so much._' Harry thought to Hermione and she nodded.

'_The day will come, don't you worry_.' She kissed him tenderly on his lips. '_I love you_.'

* * *

_AN: Hopefully I didn't throw anyone off by bringing back their 'mind-talking'. Refer back to Chapter Seven for a review if needed. The next chapter will refer back to the situation Severus, Draco, and Narcissa are in (Chapter One). Thanks for the reviews. Smiles._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Back in the States**

"Ludwig Guterspion, aye. What do you, a German, know about American Law?"

That was how it all started out a month ago when Severus walked into a local law firm, requesting the job as secretary. Never in a million years, did he ever think he was going to be a secretary, but something had to pay the bills.

Severus threw another stack of papers onto the left side of his desk. 'Parchment is so much easier to keep orderly.' He thought as he began to type yet another letter to the local paper, describing his employer's recent case.

"Ludwig, I'll need another cuppa joe soon!" He heard the fat, balding, man holler from the other side of the building in his lavish office. He stood from his chair, begrudgingly. 'At least I'm not dead;' he thought miserably, 'not even Hell is this bad.'

He poured the fifth cup for the day. Coffee was the most disgusting drink Severus could think to have and his employer seemed to love it.

"Did you finish the paper article?" Severus nodded and the man smiled. "I swear you must be the most efficient secretary I've ever had," he said as he took the pure black coffee, "but don't go thinking you'll be getting a raise."

"Not at all." With that he left the office and went back to his desk. 'The only thing worse than coffee are these blasted tiny desks.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sat in the 'comforts' of their tiny cottage, watching another re-run of 'I Love Lucy'. 

"When does Severus get out of work, again?" Narcissa asked as she continued to file her nails.

"Four! The same time every single day! Will you stop asking me!!" Draco roared and stood from his seat.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice, young man!"

"Don't you 'young man' me!!" He began pacing. "I just can't take it anymore. I can't stay here, I've got to go!"

"You can't, so you might as well as get used to it!" She watched her son in amusement. He had been blowing up and saying the same stuff for the last month, since Severus went to get a job.

"When do we get to go back?" He sat down in defeat.

"When Min-" She was interrupted from finishing her sentence by a tap at the door. Draco looked at his mother and shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear if it is those creepy bible salesmen again, I might just resort to hexing them."

"You wish!" Narcissa looked through the small peep hole to see a very unexpected face. She opened the door slowly, Draco craning his neck to see the visitor.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled, sternly of course. "How has America treated you?" At this point both of the inhabitants of the small house started shouting about how bad and horrible it has been and all the strange people, such as the mailmen and the television shows and how they want to go home. They didn't even notice as Severus entered the house in his white button-up shirt and muggle tie, carrying a brief case.

"I'm home." He hollered, thinking that Draco and Narcissa had just got into another fighting match. The whole of room quieted.

"Hello, Severus." He heard the voice of his once colleague.

"Minerva!" He rushed over to her and did something most unusual. He gave her a great bear hug that knocked the breath out of her and left both Draco and Narcissa completely puzzled.

"I've come to inform you of the status of Hogwarts." Draco and Narcissa calmly sat themselves together on the couch while Severus went to the kitchens to prepare tea. He had to do it the muggle way, so it took ten times as long. When he returned, all were waiting patiently and silent.

"So, what is it, Minerva?" He finally said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hogwarts has started up successfully. Miss Granger seems to be handling your classes well, along with Mr. Potter and the Defense classes. I've been trying to find a way to get you all out of here," at this, the Malfoy's sat straighter, "but I am at a loss of ideas. Besides, you are quite safe here. It appears that you have a job, Severus?"

"Yes. Someone needed to find a way to support us." He glared at the pure-blooded wizards before him, "As they are unable to function in a muggle society, I was the one to do the job."

"That is very noble of you, Severus." Minerva said.

"Screw nobilities, Minerva. When are we getting out of here?" He said this as calmly as he could.

"Not anytime soon." She said sadly and stood from her spot. "I should probably leave you. I've got a school to run."

"May I have a word in private?" She nodded and he led her to the only other room in the house.

"What is it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out three very heavy rolls of parchment.

"They are my memories. I couldn't very well put them in a bottle without magic, so I spent some time writing them down. Do give these to Albus. He'll know what to do with them." Minerva nodded.

"Here is some money. Perhaps you could use it to hire a contractor to build another room, or maybe furnish the house better. It was handed down to me through a very old and lonely aunt on my mother's side of the family. It seems Mrs. Malfoy can't handle this place and Draco isn't far behind."

"You have no idea. Thank you."

"No, no. Thank Hogwarts." With that she turned and headed for the door. "Good night, Severus."

"And to you, as well." Minerva walked down the street a good mile and a half and apparated back to Hogwarts, leaving Severus and the Malfoys up to their own devices.

Severus sighed. 'The only sane magical person I have seen in the last two months is gone.' He re-entered the room that Draco and Narcissa waited for him in.

"Rest easy knowing that we will be here a while." They sighed in defeat. "Now, would you rather build a couple rooms, buy a car, go on vacation, or decorate?" He said sneeringly as he pulled out a large wad of cash. "And don't you dare answer me 'decorate' Narcissa Malfoy!"

* * *

_AN: ha ha ha... Ludwig Guterspion... Guterspion being a loose translation of 'good spy'. Never thought I'd make Severus a secretary... Hopefully you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. Smiles._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The New Potions Professor**

"Good Morning!" Hermione smiled friendly as she strode confidently in front of the class. "Put your wands away and take out your pewter cauldrons." The classroom as a whole began to whisper frantically as Hermione charmed the chalk to write down the instructions. She turned around abruptly only to see them still chatting.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," she admonished and Ginny stopped talking immediately. "There is no need to be talking." She crossed her arms across her chest in an almost scary impression of Professor Snape.

"Yes, Hermi-" Ginny began to say but choked, "Uhm… Professor Hermi-" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, come on!" Ginny began to laugh very loudly and Hermione began to glare menacingly.

"You will have detention tonight with Mr. Filch, Miss Weasley. I suggest you begin to brew your potion!" The rest of the class, seeing Hermione's actions towards one of her closest friends quickly quieted and began to brew, leaving Hermione to pace around the room, commenting on their work.

"Your potions should be a blackcurrant color around now." Hermione stated half-way through the lessons and the students began shuffling about. Hermione walked over to Colin Creevey's station and raised an eyebrow at his yellowish and bubbling liquid.

"Mr. Creevey, why did you see it fit to add boomslang skin to your Draught of the Living Death?" Colin looked up from his potion sheepishly.

"Uhm…" Hermione looked over his potion and went over to the potions closet, taking out a bottle of frog legs. Colin looked at her curiously as she dropped in two.

"Stir this three hundred and twelve times," Colin's mouth dropped, "and turn it in at the end of the lesson. You should have followed directions to brew Draught of the Living Death, but there is no reason for the liquid you created to go to waste. Notice class," She stopped and waited for the class to pay attention to her, though they already were, "that the interaction between valerian roots, boomslang skin, and frog parts creates a medicinal paste to heal bruises." The class looked at her in wonderment. "Although, I would prefer that you created the potion I assigned. Continue."

"I-I-I…" Colin began, his face red with embarrassment.

"Obviously you are having difficulties in this class thus far, Mr. Creevey. Would you like me to find you a tutor?" Hermione asked friendly, unlike Snape in every way.

"You would do that?" He said excitedly.

"I'll have to mark you down for your potion today, but I'll see what I can do. Just try to follow instructions." She walked away, feeling she handed the situation well.

"Your finished potion should be clear, please bring it up and set it on my desk before you exit." Hermione said as the class began to bottle potions and leave happily. Hermione noticed the fiery redhead taking her time and noticed this as a tactic to talk with her.

"Miss Weasley, I will get back to about your impending detention." Ginny glared icily at Hermione.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, leaving the room in a hurry. Hermione scowled and erased the chalkboard.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the classroom, happier than ever to know that she did know how to teach a class. She knew she could do because she was incredibly determined but she wondered how her friend were going to handle it.

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was talking animatedly with a fellow red head with a short temper. She grabbed her brothers' hand and brought him along the corridor to wait outside Hermione's door.

Hermione rounded the corridor to her room and to her surprise, she found Ginny and Ron standing there.

"Hey!" She smiled, feeling slightly nervous at seeing Ginny. "I'm sorry about earlier, Ginny." Hermione said truthfully, feeling as though she betrayed her friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you are!" Ginny said hotly as she glared at Hermione. Ron simply nodded by her side.

"I am, but I had to set an example. I can't have even you undermining me."

"So, you could just take away points, you had to give me a detention?" Ginny screamed, feeling the anger rolling off her tongue. "I thought you were a friend, but you are just like Snape!"

"I am not!" Hermione yelled and Ron looked at Ginny.

"No, Hermione's not really like Snape, but you were pretty cruel, Mione." Ron said, backing up his sister after she jabbed him with her elbow.

"Don't you see that you can't run over me? I can't let you make me look like a bad teacher." Hermione was saddened to hear that her friend was angry at her. She sighed and tried to get around her and Ginny held out her arm to stop her.

"I don't care, but if you try to make me miserable, I'll do the same to you." Ginny had a menacing tone in her voice and Ron immediately backed off, noticing it.

"I don't know what is wrong with you," Hermione scowled taking Ginny's hand off of her own, "but your detention is at seven tonight." Hermione said in a low tone before heading into her and Harry's common room.

She closed the door behind her and warded it. Harry, upon hearing her enter from the kitchen, hollered out 'hello'.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed from in the common and room and Harry rushed out to find her crying on the sofa. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, smoothing back her hair.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry continued to shush her and rock her slowly. She slowly stopped crying.

"Ginny hates me." Hermione said as she buried her head in Harry's shirt. "Classes were great, except hers."

"What happened?" He brushed a few locks out of her face and looked into her watery hazel eyes.

"She undermined me and I had to give her a detention and then she confronted me just a second ago in the hallway. She threatened me!" Hermione said between hiccups. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I understand why you had to do that. I had to give Dean a detention too and he was mad at me as well, but we have no choice."

"I know, but Ginny is really angry. She even got Ron mad at me." Hermione was now calming down a bit more. "How am I going to be a good teacher with her disrupting my classes and threatening me?"

"You will be a wonderful teacher, and if she bothers you again, I will confront her." Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I've got something to show you." Hermione peered up at him.

"What is it?"

"I found something while I was on a break from classes."

"What is it?" Hermione asked even more excitedly. "Is it something to help us destroy the horcruxes?"

"Not exactly… but it could help us destroy Voldemort, after we destroy his horcurxes."

"Really, show me." Harry stood from the couch and went over to his desk, pulling off a large pile of notes. He placed them in front of Hermione and she quickly began to scan them, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh…" was all she said as Harry watched her eyes dart from side to side. "Oh my."

_

* * *

_

_AN: I'm really sorry it has taken so long to update. I lost my story notes and had to do a little redrafting... but hopefully you are still finding my story interesting.. Smiles... cliffie!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Bits of Surprise**

"So, do you think it could work?" Harry asked from the arm of the couch, watching her expression change from sadness to delight.

"If we find the horcruxes and destroy them, I think we have a very good chance." She was reading the text as fast as she possibly could, picking up on every bit of information. She was about to finish when she landed upon the last paragraph describing the requirements for such a charm. That is when she dropped her head in disappointment.

"What is it?" He asked, thinking that the plan was foolproof.

"The requirements. In order to cast a proper magical bonding on Voldemort's powers in order to render him helpless the bond of love has to be an extension of a marital bonding. Unless you plan on getting married any time soon to the love of your life," at this Hermione blushed severely, "then Voldemort would not be properly stopped from using magical power." Harry, instead of showing the disappointment that Hermione was portraying at the discovery only smirked.

Hermione watched in a mix of horror and bliss as he knelt before her and extended his right hand to take hers in his own.

"I don't see the problem." He said, not forgetting to flash a heart-melting smile Hermione's way. She felt her inner organs turn to mush seeing him before her. Before she knew what he was doing next, he had reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small velvet box. "Hermione," He took a deep breath and visibly relaxed a little, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt herself unconsciously nodding profusely, and his hand tightening on her own. The many sheets of notes were on her lap otherwise she would have been hugging Harry within an inch of his life. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a centered princess cut diamond that glittered like the stars.

"Oh my…" She uttered for the second time that night. "Harry…" She held her breath as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Is that a yes?" Without a second thought she threw the papers off her lap and jumped forward to land directly on top of Harry. Both were on the floor and laughing happily. Never in a million years did Hermione expect such a thing out of her best friend, especially so soon, but she knew the answer to his question and she would have answered the same if he had asked three years ago.

"Now can my plan work?" He asked and she replied simply by placing her lips on his own which resulted in far more snogging than either of them had expected from such a lousy day of teaching.

"I love you." She whispered quietly into his neck as he held her close to his own body.

"And I love you." She wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful and caring friend and fiancé.

'_We're going to be married one day._' She thought.

'_Wow.'_ He sighed and squeezed her even tighter.

'_Wow.'_ They lay on the floor the rest of the night in each others arms. They didn't even bother to move into their bedroom as they were comfortable just being together. They ignored the kinks in their necks the next day and spent the first two hours they shared off from teaching in the library, trying to find Horcruxes harder than ever, knowing they now had a way that could possibly destroy Voldemort and give them their 'Happily Ever After'.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, sat in his study while his most faithful servant, Bella, paced his office frantically.

"What is it you have come to pace in my study for, Bella? Surely you do not wish to disappoint me." He hissed in his usual manner. The many partings of his soul left him sounding less and less human with each day. Honestly what was the point of being immortal if you had to sound like a bloody snake the rest of your greatly extended life? Bella stopped in her tracks and tried to calm her anger.

"Master," she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"I've never known you to be the nervous type, Bella," he hissed curiously watching as she looked at him bright-eyed and terrified. Seeing this kind of behavior from his most trusted and deeply disturbed follower was beginning to wear at his nerves a little.

"Master, Wormtail has discovered where Severus has left to."

"This is good news." He hissed, hiding his surprise that the pitiful rat was capable of anything.

"He also found Narcissa and Draco with him, in hiding."

"What?" He hissed in rage. It was a voice that Bella immediately recognized as his most angered voice. "You told me that Narcissa and Draco's bloody corpses were found on the border of Bulgaria!"

"The Death Eaters were mistaken." She immediately bowed down before him, her nose scraping against the cold wooden floors.

"Mistaken?" He stood from his chair and gracefully strode over to were she was crouched on the ground. "Mistaken!" He roared, the magical energy from his rage shaking the entire house. When Bella reluctantly nodded her head to confirm his question, he shattered the windows with his rage.

"Master," She went to explain herself until she heard the terrifying word 'crucio!' being uttered. She felt her body wrack with pain and purposefully screamed as loud as she could, trying to prove that she had been punished long enough. It was the only thing she could think about as she lay on the ground minutes later.

"You have disappointed me, Bella." He said as he stepped over her sprawled out body. He was glaring into her powdery white face. "Surely you have come with some more news for me." She could see his razor thin lips curl into an evil sort of smirk. Being in the pain that she was, felt revolted to find his smirking attractive. "Enlighten me!" He said as he raised his wand once again. This time, the corners of her mouth rose slightly. It was the largest amount of movement she could display at the time.

"Dumbledore lives…" She croaked out, the pain she felt constraining her ability. Voldemort's eyes narrowed looking at her pathetic form. Staring directly into her eyes, he read every vital thought that passed through her brain. After initially being disgusted from discovering her love of him, he found the memory and felt the anger pass through his veins like wildfire. The house shook, dust emitting from the wooded boards that held it together.

Little did he know, a young man in the middle of a Defense lecture was feeling the same magical power in the form of pain rush to his head.

Harry's second year students watched in horror as he fell to the ground in a heap. Hermione, feeling the emotions behind the pain thanks to their magical connection rushed to his classroom. She levitated him out of the room, leaving young Finley Arnold, a Gryffindor, in charge of getting to the Headmistress.

* * *

AN: Cliffie... I hope you like it... I'm kinda sorry it took so long to update... didn't have the internet on spring break...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Immediate Action**

"Headmistress!" The young man fainted immediately upon seeing the embodiment of Albus Dumbledore before him.

"Oh my." The elder man said as he looked towards his female counterpart.

"Well, leave!" She spat out before walking over to the boy. "Enervate!" The young boy's eyes quickly blinked open and he stared around looking for the illusion he thought he see earlier. "What is it you came her for, Mr. Arnold?"

"P-P-Professor Potter is hurt!" He said as McGonagall stood from her spot and went over to the fireplace.

"Mr. Arnold, go down to the great hall and tell Professor Sprout to get the children to their dormitories. Take this," she handed him a piece of blank paper, "She will know what to do with it." The young boy nodded before McGonagall grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted 'Infirmary'.

She landed in Poppy's office and quickly stepped through the fireplace into the main room. What she saw hurt her emotionally. Harry was shaking with a severe amount of pain and Hermione was crying while clinging to him, trying to make him stop. She wished that her two former-pupils did not have to go through such pain and that this war was over.

"Poppy, what is the matter?" She asked when Poppy looked grimly at the boy.

"He just keeps saying something about Tom Riddle and that he is really angry."

"How would Harry know?"

"The same way he has all along, I'm afraid." Poppy left the room and went to her office to retrieve a few calming potions she knew would not be able to help Harry. She knew that in some way, Voldemort's mood affected him and that unless Voldemort took the draught, Harry would still be in pain. She was getting the calming draught for Hermione. Hermione was just as stressed as Harry and she couldn't understand why. She had known that they were always close, but he could see that she was feeling just as much upset as he was.

She came back out to see Harry finally relaxed. Hermione was smoothing back the hairs that clung to his forehead and crying. She walked up to the pair and slipping the draught into Hermione's hand and she willingly drank it, knowing exactly what it was.

"Minerva, we know that Voldemort was incredibly angry, but know he appears to have become happier. We don't know what is causing his mood swings, but something is up." Hermione said in a soft tone as Harry rolled over on the bed to face towards the window.

"Has he ever been this angry before?" She asked, just now noticing the ring on Hermione's left hand ring finger. She couldn't stop the smile that escaped her finger and the surprise that she displayed on her face. Hermione followed her eyes and looked down to see the beautiful ring Harry had bought her. It was only about five hours ago that they were both waking up in each others warm arms.

"I've never seen Harry react this way, Minerva." She said sadly and Harry turned around again.

"He was so angry." Harry whispered, his voice cracking due to the screaming he had done earlier. "He's never been that mad before." Harry took a deep breath and then smiled sardonically, "And now he is happier than I've ever recognized before. Something is happening and we need to prepare." He looked down at the hand resting against his own and gazed down at the beautiful diamond shimmering on her hand.

He had found the ring along with some other jewelry and heirlooms among the list of things he had inherited from Sirius. He didn't really know where they came from, but when he turned eighteen, it was all his to use as he wished and because he couldn't imagine finding a more beautiful diamond, he decided to give this one to Hermione. That and Hermione probably wouldn't let him leave without her to do anything. They hadn't spent much longer than a day without each other all summer.

"Do we have to prepare for the final battle?" Minerva asked in concern, gazing down at the two who appeared to be lost in their thoughts.

"Yes." Hermione said. "We are going to need your help, Minerva."

"Anything." She said unwaveringly.

"We need you to marry us as soon as possible." Minerva's eyes nearly shot out of her head at hearing Harry's wishes.

"Well, being Headmistress, I do have that ability, but aren't you rushing things a bit."

"We need to be married, we'll tell you about it later." Hermione said and Harry sat up in his bed.

"Okay." Harry stood slowly and they both followed the Headmistress to her office where she would draw upon the Portraits on the wall to act witness, as was Hogwarts tradition.

"You ready, Hermione." Harry asked and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Had you asked me that yesterday, I would have answered… well, I don't really know what I would have answered, but I do know that I didn't imagine my wedding this way." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "As sudden and unimaginable as this is, it is what I want." McGonagall had tears falling down her face as she stated the ceremonial wizard binding. Harry and Hermione's wrists were tied together with a magical rope before uttering a simple marital charm that only certain people knew how to perform. A sheet of people appeared from thin air.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She said in her usual Scottish accent. Dumbledore came out of his personal study where he was hiding the entire time.

"Congratulations indeed!" He said and Harry and Hermione blushed at the idea. "Why for the sudden marriage?" He asked, not displeased, as much as he was curious. "Does this have something to do with Mr. Arnold?"

"Voldemort is planning something." Harry was still gripping Hermione's hand. "We have been studying all summer in the teacher's library and I believe I know a way to kill him without being forced to destroy the horcruxes."

"Through love, of course, what did I tell you?" Harry looked about ready to attack the old man, but instead clenched his fists.

"Now is not the time to mock, we have a battle to prepare for." Minerva admonished looking at the old man and his protégé.

"Do you think it is time for me to announce that I am indeed alive?"

"I think so." Minerva said as she looked around the room at the portraits. "I trust you are capable of getting the word around?" The people in the portraits nodded and at once disappeared.

"How many people are they really going to be able to get to?" Harry asked, looking between the people in the room.

"The portraits in the headmaster's office are capable of entering nearly every other portrait around the world, and furthermore, they are often used to tell impertinent information, therefore they have been warded to only obey the Headmaster or Headmistress of the School. Anyone they intercept will no doubt, believe what is being said." Hermione answered as though she were reading it directly from a book.

"Ah, yes. _Hogwarts, A History_." The elder man popped a small yellow candy in his mouth and smiled.

* * *

_AN: I absolutely loathe not being able to update as regularly as before. I have been busy with school and all that goes along with it. I apologize profusely and hope that nobody is offended. Thank you so much for the reviews. Smiles._


End file.
